Shira Hanako (Shinto Realm)
'First Name' Shira 'Last Name' Hanako 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' The Demon Cat 'Age' 20 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5"8 'Weigh' 135lbs 'God of Fate' Inari Ōkami Inari Ōkami (稲荷大神, also Oinari) is the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success and one of the principal kami of Shinto. Represented as male, female, or androgynous, Inari is sometimes seen as a collective of three or five individual kami. Inari appears to have been worshipped since the founding of a shrine at Inari Mountain in 711 AD, although some scholars believe that worship started in the late 5th century. Inari's foxes, or kitsune, are pure white and act as his/her messengers. During the Edo period, Inari worship spread across Japan; it became especially prominent in Edo. Smyers attributes this spread to the movement of daimyo (feudal lords). Inari had by the sixteenth century become the patron of blacksmiths and the protector of warriors—for this reason, many castle compounds in Japan contain Inari shrines—and the daimyo took their belief in their protector kami with them when they relocated to a new domain. Inari's divine role continued to expand; on the coast, he/she became a protector of fishermen; in Edo, he/she was invoked to prevent fires. He/she became the patron of actors and of prostitutes, since his/her shrines were often found near the pleasure quarters where these individuals lived. He/she began to be worshipped as the Desire-Fulfilling Inari, a deity of luck and prosperity; a common saying in Osaka was Byō Kōbō, yoku Inari (For sickness to Kōbō, for desires to Inari).Ironically, Inari also began to be petitioned for good health; he/she is credited with curing such diverse afflictions as coughs, toothaches, broken bones, and syphilis. Women prayed to Inari to grant them children. Ōkuninushi iŌkuninushi (大国主) is a divinity (kami) in Japanese Shinto. His name literally translates to "Great Land Master", and he is believed to be originally the ruler of Izumo Province, until he was replaced by Ninigi. In compensation, he was made ruler of the unseen world of spirits ( ''in reality: and magic. But as YMRP Rules, we do not allow magic ''). He is believed to be a god of nation-building, farming, business, and medicine. Before becoming “Master of the Great Land,” Ōkuninushi underwent a series of ordeals, mainly at the hands of his many mischievous brothers. His compassionate advice to the suffering white hare of Inaba (who had been stripped of his fur by a crocodile) was rewarded by the hare, who helped to arrange his marriage with Yakami, the princess of Inaba. His chief consort was Princess Suseri, the daughter of Susanoo. They made their escape from Susanoo’s palace in the netherworld when Ōkuninushi tied the storm god’s hair to the rafters while he slept. Ōkuninushi took with him the storm god’s most precious possessions: his sword, lute, and bow and arrows. The lute brushed against a tree as it was being carried away and woke Susanoo, who followed in pursuit as far as the pass between the land of light and the land of darkness, then relented and forgave the couple. Ōkuninushi then commenced to build the world with the help of the dwarf deity Sukunahikona. The two together formulated the arts of medicine and means of controlling disasters caused by birds and insects. He continued to rule Izumo until the appearance of the divine grandchild, Ninigi, when he turned over political rule to him while retaining control of “secret,” or religious, affairs. In modern Japanese folk belief he is venerated as a god who heals and who makes marriages happy. 'Fighting Style' Jeet Kune Do Kung Fu Powers *User with this ability either is or can transform into an Bakeneko, cat yōkai (spiritual being) with supernatural abilities. All bakeneko (unless they are born from two bakeneko) start as normal cat that becomes a bakeneko in a number of ways: they may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. While their true form is unusually large cat with forked or doubled tail and ability to walk upright, they are able to change their shape. They are also known for holding grudges and haunting the houses they dwell in. *The ability to enter the dreams of another person. A sub-power of Dream Manipulation and Telepathy. *Dream Walking *Feline Physiology **Camouflage **Claw Retraction **Climbing **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Balance **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Jump **Enhanced Senses ***Night Vision **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength **Predator Instinct **Stealth Tactics **Spiritual Awareness *Enhanced Immunity *Flight *Ghost Lights *Human Disguise/Shapeshifting *Matter Ingestion *Necromancy **Reanimation *Poison Immunity 'Akuma No Neko Transformation ' *The user is able to transform into a demonic, two-tailed cat possessing a range of supernatural abilities, including the ability to generate and manipulate a powerful blue fire called the Musarakiiro No Hi. To an opponent, the flames may feel freezing cold to the point of numbing the body into paralysis or scorching hot to create unbearable pain. Seeing as though the Bakeneko possess supernatural powers, the opponent under the spell of the fire may even begin to hallucinate their worst fears, memories and nightmares while they are being devoured by the flames. *The user is also capable of transforming into a much smaller and less intimidating feline creature and will appear friendly to most, but is very prone to causing an unexpected amount of trouble and mischief. 'Weapon of Choice'Edit *'Unmei : '''The Unmei is a giant double-sided hammer standing on an eight-foot pole that appears to be twice the size of its wielder. The hammer itself weighs over two tons (4000lbs), because it is a weapon reserved for the creatures of the Shinto Realm and would be incredibly hard for a human being to use. However, the weapon is capable of choosing a worthy wielder who does not have to possess Shinto Realm origins, i.e. Shira Hanako. The power of the Unmei will only allow this chosen warrior to wield and use it, meaning anyone else trying to even lift the weapon from the ground will not be able to. *The sheer force of the hammer itself is enough to shatter a mountain from it's foundation. Smithed from a mysterious metal that can only be found in the Shinto Realm, the Unmei itself is nearly indestructible unless the very creators themselves decided to destroy it. Simply swinging the hammer in the air produces enough wind force to blow away a large portion of a forest and send anything in it's path flying for miles. *The Unmei also possesses a conscious of its own, surprisingly. In a sense that it is capable of communication with its wielder but will not be heard by outside ears. Meaning if you aren't the holder of the weapon, you don't hear the voice. The Unmei is capable of choosing who is worthy of battle and who does not deserve to be struck down. It possesses a Danger Detection factor that will warn the wielder of approaching danger, usually sending a horrid shriek through the wielder's ears or jitters through their body. *Though the hammer itself weighs over 400lbs, it will feel like a simple baby rattle in the hands of the wielder, which makes it easy for their use. Allies/Enemies Allies: *Okuninushi *Inari Okami Allied with ( Are they allied with the emporor and the Elites, or the Rebels with the legion.)) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY''' Category:Shinto